


It's Raining

by magnaenuna



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnaenuna/pseuds/magnaenuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little story of Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Raining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momojuusu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/gifts), [makkurokuro93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkurokuro93/gifts), [centipatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/centipatch/gifts).



> Posted this on Asianfanfics about 2 years ago and I decided to post this here too.  
> It's in Chanyeol's perspective.

_It’s raining._

You might be whining while stomping your feet; grumbling at how the falling droplets ruined your sunny day, and you would go grab your self-proclaimed not-so-stylish raincoat, pouting. But still, you would wear it before you go out and I’d smile watching you whining like a little kid and pat your shoulder.

 

“Hey, isn’t petrichor scent so calming?” I said, wanting to grow some smile on your pouty lips, and you’d say “It’s not about the smell or anything.”  
When we started walking you’d walk carefully not to make your favorite pair of shoes get dirty from mud, gripping on my arms tightly and pressing your body close to mine, not wanting to get wet from the rain although the umbrella in my hand was quite big for two of us.

 

Oh, how I remember you would bury your face against my shoulder and let out a small shriek when you saw a lightning passing. And you’d tell me how you hated lightning because it scared you so much. Me, who already knew that fact, would pat your head and tell you, “It’s okay,” and “Why are you so scared like that when it’s just lightning? Rain and lightning can’t be separated, right?” But you’d insist that it was so scary so I teased you by saying that you were a coward, and when you went all pouty again, I just couldn’t resist and I’d kiss you under the rain.

 

_It’s raining too,_

When we had that World War of us, surprisingly you weren’t scared at all even though the sound of lightning echoed loudly in our room. But I couldn’t hear anything too except of your words, which wanted this relationship to be ended. I just stood there, watching you finishing your words and our bonds in one go. And you just went out without any raincoat or umbrella to protect you from the rain.

 

Didn’t you say that you hated the rain soaking your clothes? Shouldn’t you prevent your favorite sneakers from any stains? Didn’t you say that you’d protect this relationship? Didn’t you say you’d never leave when we had fights and try to settle everything up? Maybe I won’t get the answers because you already left.

 

_It’s raining again today._

I wonder how you’re doing after all this time we were separated. It’s raining really hard right now, there is lightning too. Will you be okay there? Every time I watch the rain falling, all I could remember is your adorable whines and your scared face. Rainy season will end soon, and finally you’ll have your shining sunny day back… without me. Because you already stopped loving me even though the rain was still pouring, right?

 

_Maybe after this rain stop, I’ll stop loving you too._


End file.
